


Hellenistic Monaboyd Sequence

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few words about Billy and Dom as Hellenistic Greek soldiers. Has a Viggo/Dom and Dom/Elijah sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Historical AURPS Snippet--Billy/Dom, PG

_ **Another Historical AURPS Snippet--Billy/Dom, PG** _

I have no idea where this came from. None at all.

PG for implied violence and mentions of past nonconsensuality. Classical Greece.

 

Dom had never seen a man smile from that end of a sword before.

Dom was young, but he was a soldier, and he had seen a fair number of things. He'd seen war, and death, and victory, and escape and defeat. Once, he had seen a man smile from the other end of a sword, the hilt, and Dom, looking up along the blood-bright flat of the blade to the hand that held it and the grin above it, had certainly not smiled back; he still did not care to recall the weeks that had followed until his ransom. Now he held the hilt, and another man looked up along the blade; Dom was certainly not insolent enough to smile, for the man he had bested was a brave and honest fighter, and he nearly dropped his sword in shock when the man turned bright green eyes up to him and gave him a smile as friendly as a messmate's and as sweet as a girl's.

Still, Dom was a soldier, as he told himself once more; a soldier, and on the winning side. He set his feet and set his face and said again, "What is your name?"

The vanquished soldier merely smiled wider and more charmingly. "I'm called Billy," he said in a rounded Thessalian accent, "and I told you so when you asked before, didn't you hear me?" He leaned back on one elbow, looking as at ease as if the other arm weren't bleeding and folded tightly to his chest. "Might I have a strip of cloth?"

Dom nearly reached down to tear a strip from his tunic before he caught himself. Surely this man---Billy---would try to run, or attack him, if he looked down to do so. Billy saw this in his face, and cocked an eyebrow, as if he were regarding Dom over a wine-cup. "I shan't run," he said, clear and plain and so honest Dom believed him, though he knew not why. "Truth be told, I wouldn't get far. I'm rather dizzy."

Dom's hand shook; he clenched it more tightly around the hilt of the sword. "On your honor?" he asked, voice a croak. Billy dropped his smile for a wide-eyed, serious look, and nodded. "On my honor."

"All right, then." Keeping his attention on Billy, Dom knelt; quickly cleaning his sword on the trodden grass, he sheathed it and tore off a strip of his tunic. He held it out to Billy, who looked at it and laughed, a strangely merry sound on a battlefield. "I don't think I can reach for that without falling over," he confided to Dom. "May I ask you to bind my wound?"

Who was the captor here, and who the captive? Even as Dom's pride angrily demanded an answer, he found himself leaning forward to wrap up the bleeding sword-cut he himself had inflicted. He tried to keep his eyes on his work, but a smile on a sweet-looking mouth hovered at the edge of his vision, and the arm between his hands was well-formed, and the waist beneath the plated belt looked narrow enough to tuck an arm around---

\---Dom realized he desired this man, and bit his lip to punish and remind himself. He was not like the man who had captured him; he would not abuse his prisoner. He could have been the one wounded and looking up in defeat; that he wasn't was due to skill, yes, but also to chance and grace. "There," he said gruffly, as he tucked his arm around that slender waist to haul his prisoner to his feet. "Billy." Even the name tasted good to say. "Will you negotiate for your ransom?"

"All business," Billy replied, somehow not infuriatingly. The muscles of his side curled and uncoiled beneath Dom's hand as he shifted to get his feet beneath him. "Yes, I'll write my family, and see if they care to buy me back. I neither have my shield nor am on it," he continued, a touch wistfully, his high forehead nearly touching Dom's, "but then we're not Spartans, are we?"

Did he mean both of them? Dom wasn't sure. "Come on," he commanded, slinging his own shield on his back; even though pain creased his brow, Billy gave Dom that sweet smile, and Dom couldn't help but smile back as he bore his captive off the battlefield.


	2. The Remaining Billy/Dom drabbles

**Date**: 10/12; **Title**: Ransom; **Rating**: G; **Pairing**: Billy/Dom, AU; **Word Count**:100; **Author's Note**s: This is for those who like AUs, especially historical ones. This is a Classical/Hellenistic Greek AU which I first wrote in [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rubynye/33099.html).

 

Billy found Dom slumped against the courtyard pillar, a letter dangling from one hand. The other propped up his brow, and his cloak fell across him in folds of light and shadow, and Billy had no words, not of his own nor of Anacreon's nor Sappho's, to tell the beauty of his Dom in that moment.

He also had no heart for Dom's grief; stepping forward, Billy offered a curious smile, but Dom's crystal-cold gaze slashed through his cheer. "Congratulations," Dom said softly, turning his wrist to offer the letter. "Praise your guardian god, Billy. Your ransom has come through."

 

**Date**: 10/15; **Title**: Come Home With Me; **Pairing**: Billy/Dom, Hellenistic Greek AU; **Rating**: G; **Word Count**: 200; **Author's Note**: This sequel to [Ransom is dedicated to ](http://www.livejournal.com/community/billydomotpfqf/24525.html)[](http://blackbird-song.livejournal.com/profile)[**blackbird_song**](http://blackbird-song.livejournal.com/) and [](http://teawith.livejournal.com/profile)[**teawith**](http://teawith.livejournal.com/) and [](http://ali-jayne.livejournal.com/profile)[**ali_jayne**](http://ali-jayne.livejournal.com/). I didn't think I could write this in less than a page, but Dom decided to sit quietly for most of it. Go fig.

 

"Come home with me." The words left Billy's lips before he knew he'd thought them. Dom glanced up, mouth falling open; then his jaw tightened, narrowed eyes saying clear as words, "who is whose captive?" Chest constricting, Billy clenched his teeth and glared, returning pride for pride, as the tiny courtyard stretched between them wide as a battlefield.

Then Billy blinked. He was a man, with his pride, but there are other things in the heart than pride. "Dom," he repeated. "Come home with me. We can set aside who is whose hostage or gaoler, and just be each other's."

It was Dom's turn to blink, and to dip his head, looking almost shy as he regarded Billy through the screen of his eyelashes. "The house---"

"Sell the house, sell the girls, bring them if you like. The day I thanked my guardian god was the day I fell into your hands. Come home with me."

Dom's gaze flicked once around the courtyard before settling warmly on Billy. Dom smiled, and the tight pain in Billy's chest eased; then he grinned, cheeky as anything, and Billy could have struck him and could have kissed him.

So, Billy did both.


End file.
